Reborn
by FreeMoment
Summary: Tragedy befalls one of the Charmed Ones with a death of their own. Christy and Billie hide something. The Power of Three is reborn. But with who? With one Sister gone, how can The Power of Three be reborn?


The New Power of Three

By: Hugo S.

Typed and posted by: FreeMoment♪

"Demon!" Shrieked Phoebe. She was in the kitchen getting milk and all of a sudden, a big red demon appeared.

Piper came running into the kitchen, raised her hands up to the demon, muttered a few words and the demon blew up. Red ooze went hurling all across the walls, hitting both Piper and Phoebe.

"Yuck." Said Phoebe. "I have to go change."

Phoebe left the kitchen, leaving Piper to clean up the kitchen

* * *

Paige was out shopping with both Billie and Christy. 

"I like this top," Christy said.

All of a sudden, the top burst into flames.

Christy threw it to the ground and Paige stomped on it until it stopped flaming.

"Oops," Said Christy. "now this shirt is ruined, and I haven't even bought it."

"Don't worry." Said Billie. And then she concentrated on the shirt, and all of a sudden, the shirt glowed and it looked as new as ever.

"You're power doesn't hurt anything." Said Christy.

"Well," said Billie, "You have to get the hang of it."

"You guys, I have to go to Henry for a date later." Said Paige.

She hid behind a stack of blouses, and orbed out in a twinkling of white light.

"They're married and they still have dates?" said Billie, confused.

* * *

Paige orbed into her house with Henry. Paige had gotten him from work. 

They had still moved into moved in together in Henry's apartment, but Henry was able to go to Paige's home.

"Time alone." Said Henry.

He grabbed Paige's waist, kissed her, and Paige layed down on the bed. Henry got on top of her and started kissing her.

* * *

Phoebe was back at her house with a new outfit. 

The doorbell rang, and Billie came in.

"Oh hi." Said Phoebe. "Where's Christy?"

"At the manor."

"A demon attacked while I was over there." Said Phoebe.

"Oh," answered Billie.

"Piper is out shopping for house products. Our whole kitchen is ruined." Said Phoebe.

"Wow," said Billie. "glad I wasn't there."

Phoebe smiled. "Lucky girl.'

"When do you think Paige will move in with Henry? They want to have their own privacy." Asked Billie.

"Don't know but sooner or later Paige will have to, but for now, we deal with trying to kill the main evil we re supposed to, if we ever want to get Leo back." Said Phoebe.

* * *

"Hello?" said Christy, opening the door at the manor. _No one is here_. She realized. 

She went upstairs to look in Paige's room, to see if she was there.

She opened the door, and found Paige and Henry under blanket covers.

"Omigod!" said Christy, and she closed the door.

"Oh no." said Paige. "We have to get our own house."

But she smiled and Henry began kissing her and continuing under the covers.

Christy came down stairs and two demons appeared.

"You have to try and kill the Charmed Ones, and the only way to do that is to turn your sister evil too." Said one demon.

"You're gonna have to wait." Snapped Christy.

"You have to," said another demon. "all of us are ready to kill them."

Another demon said, " You have to start making the Charmed Ones vulnerable, that is, by killing one of them, and make the others weaker."

"How will I do that?" asked Christy.

"You and Billie are the ultimate power." Said the demon. "But only as evil."

"I can probably kill one of them." Said Christy. "She's in her bedroom with her husband having a fun time, if you know what I mean."

"Yes but, we can't let her know you're evil just yet." Said a demon.

"I have an idea." Said Christy.

* * *

"That was great." Said Henry, laying down on the bed. 

"Yeah," answered Paige, who was sitting down, a blanket covering her naked body.

"I love you Paige." Said Henry. And her got up to kiss Paige's neck.

"I love you too." Answered Paige.

"We have to change." Said Paige. "I promised Piper I would help her with chores."

"Tell me when you feel like doing it again?" asked Henry.

"Anytime." Answered Paige, and removed her covers, and when Henry was smiling, she smiled back, and went to her closet

* * *

"Hi.' Piper said to the cashier.

She was at the grocery store.

Piper was waiting to pay the final price, when she felt someone put a hand on her private behind.

"Hey," she spun around to see a man. "Watch it buddy. Never touch me again."

"You have a wonderful…" he said.

"Shush." Piper cut him off.

She grabbed her things and exited the store.

* * *

"Christy watch out!" screamed Phoebe as a demon threw an energy ball toward her.

Her whole apartment was ruined.

Phoebe was fighting two other demons. Billie used her telekinesis power on one and he went flying toward an enormous clock. He broke it.

"Sorry." Said Billie, but a demon grabbed her and threw her on the floor.

"No." said Phoebe, but all of a sudden, an energy ball made her go flying toward the wall, breaking it.

She had been injured on her leg and there was her blood on the floor.

* * *

"Christy, where are you?" said Paige.

As she and Henry were looking for her in the manor.

They went into the dinning room and there was Christy, on the floor.

"Oh no." said Paige. As she leaned down to see a demon appeared, took Henry by the hands, and disappeared with him.

"Henry, no!" screamed Paige.

But it was too late.

A demon appeared and hit Paige with his head.

Paige got knocked out, and fell next to Christy.

Christy opened her eyes, and stood up.

"Well, my plan is working." She said.

"Christy!" someone shouted.

It was Billie.

Billie saw Christy and went over to hug her.

When she saw Paige on the floor she gasped.

"Me and Phoebe were attacked." She said.

"It's the Ultimate Power." Christy said.

* * *

Minutes later, Piper entered the manor. She saw everything broken.

"Hello?" she said. She went into several rooms, and then found Paige on the floor.

"Oh no." she said.

She turned around and saw Christy.

"Christy, what happened?"

Christy didn't answer, and she left the room.

Piper followed her, but then she was gone. She spun around and she saw Billie. She was crying.

"I'm sorry Piper." She said.

"For what?" Piper asked.

Piper turned around and saw Christy. All of a sudden, she felt pain.

Piper looked down at herself, and saw that Christy had stabbed her with a knife.

Piper fell to the floor.

Billie hated to see this. But she couldn't kill Christy. She was her sister.

"Now you're evil too." Said Christy.

Christy grabbed Billie and they both disappeared.

A demon brought back Henry and then disappeared without him.

Henry's face was bleeding, and then he saw Piper and gasped.

"No." he said.

He saw Paige and tried to heal her wounds with aid kits.

Paige woke up, and saw Piper laying down on the floor, her chest bleeding, the whole floor around her was red.

"No!" she screamed.

She went toward Piper, but Henry hugged her.

Paige sobbed and sobbed until she heard Phoebe.

"Hello?" Phoebe said. She came into the living room. She had her left side of her face full of blood.

She then saw Piper.

She took many steps back.

Her precious sister was dead.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO!" screamed Phoebe at Henry.

"Phoebe stop!" screamed Paige.

Phoebe's face was all wet, her make-up was messed up, she looked like a clown was supposed to.

"Fine, but we will have Piper's funeral here, not at a church!" she said loudly.

She left the room. They went in the living room at the manor.

"She just……not herself." Spoke Paige to Henry.

Paige was trying really hard not to break down, because Phoebe had. Paige had never seen Phoebe like this, not even when Prue died.

Paige left to her bedroom. Phoebe also was mad about Billie and Christy leaving.

Paige kept telling her that they were probably taken by demons, and that they would try to rescue them.

But a week had passed since Piper's death, and they still hadn't. not with their sister gone.

Paige took out a photo frame of Phoebe, Piper and her together at the park.

Paige could not resist it. Noting would be the same without Piper.

She started to cry. Tears came down her cheeks fast as rain.

Henry came inside.

"Paige." He said, and hugged her.

"She was the strongest of us." Said Paige. "She took care of us. She was the oldest. I know Prue was the oldest, but I never knew her. Piper always made us come into our sense when we planned to do something crazy. I don't want to go through this. I can't imagine what Phoebe feels. Se's lost two sisters. It's Prue's 5th anniversary of being dead in two months, and we'll have to grieve for Piper too."

Paige had struggled to say this. Henry kept on hugging her, and she was glad for this.

* * *

They had battled warlocks, Piper's boyfriend being a demon, becoming a demon herself, and losing Leo for sure now without the Power of Three. What will happen to Piper's sons? This can't be happening. Please, god, no, no, no, no.

Phoebe thought about it in her apartment. She has stopped crying for hours in the last week.

"No, this can't be happening!" she cried.

Paige orbed in next to her, and hugged her.

Both sisters cried.

"First Prue, now Piper." Phoebe cried.

"It'll be alright." Said Paige, crying herself.

* * *

"Bye Piper." Cried Phoebe, hugging Piper's coffin as they had it in the middle of the manor, filled with flowers.

She was crying. But not a lot. Not anymore.

Paige took a flower to the coffin.

The two sisters hugged each other.

Henry did the same, followed by Phoebe and Piper's father, who was grieving.

"Honey. No." he cried. Phoebe hugged him.

Both Phoebe and Paige walked into the attic, when all of sudden, Billie appeared.

"Billie." Phoebe cried and she hugged her.

"Piper's dead." Paige said.

"I know." Said Billie. Apparently, Billie had also been crying because her eyes were tearful.

"It's my fault." Said Paige. "I let the demons take you."

"No." Billie said. "Christy hit you."

"What." Said Phoebe.

"Christy killed Piper." Said Billie.

"What did you say." Said Phoebe.

"You're joking right." Said Paige.

"No. Christy cast a spell on me to make me side with her, so I wouldn't do anything to stop her, and she stabbed Piper."

"You're sister killed my sister!" screamed Phoebe. "She's evil!"

"Yes. It wasn't my fault. Please believe me." Pleaded Billie.

"That bitch will pay." Said Phoebe.

"I can't believe she was against us either." Said Billie.

"No!" screamed Phoebe. "She killed our sister!"

"I killed the demons that were holding me trapped without Christy looking." Said Billie.

All of a sudden, Christy appeared next to Billie.

Christy was about to get Billie but Phoebe was so fast, that before she could do anything, Phoebe dropped her to the ground.

"You evil son of a bitch!" Phoebe screamed.

Christy pushed Phoebe off her and disappeared."

"No!" screamed Phoebe.

* * *

Paige and Phoebe recited the spell to try and bring Gram's, their grandmother's spirit down to Earth.

They had put candles on the floor.

All of a sudden, a rush of wind brought back their mom's and grandmother's spirit down to Earth.

"My darlings." Said their grandmother. And she hugged them.

Their mom did the same.

"How is Piper?" asked Phoebe.

"She's doing okay. She got to see Prue again after 5 years." Said their grandmother.

"Can we see both Prue and Piper, and don't say it's too early." Said Phoebe.

"Okay." Said their mother.

All of a sudden, Piper and Prue appeared.

"Omigod." Said Paige.

She was seeing her sister's spirit and one she never knew. She finally got the chance to see how Prue looked other than pictures. She had never met before.

Billie watched all four sisters hug each other. It was happy moment. She wished she could do that with her sister.

"Prue, Piper." Cried Phoebe.

"Prue." Said Paige.

"Hello Paige. You never met me even if I was your half-sister." Said Prue.

"Piper, what will we do, how will we be able to save Leo if the power of three doesn't exist anymore?" said Paige.

"That's where you're wrong." Said their mother.

"We have a plan."

"You see," said Prue. " you could make Billie part of the power of three, even if she isn't your sister. It'll work."

They starred at Billie.

"You guys," said Piper. "It'll be hard to stop Christy from becoming evil."

"What, she _is_ evil." Billie said.

"No, that wasn't really Christy. Demons are trying to make her, you, Billie, evil, but Christy would have never killed me. That was demon who looked like her.' Said Piper.

"So, we can still make Christy good?" asked Billie.

"Yes. She's trapped in the underworld, thinking you'll blame her for killing me. I do know you will save her and Leo." Said Piper.

"Billie will become part of the power of three." Piper said again.

"We have to go now." Said Prue.

All together, their spirits disappeared back to Heaven.

"Well, you see. I am powerful." Said Billie. "We'll have to save Leo, and rescue Christy, and kill the real demon who killed Piper."

"Yup." Said Paige, but both she and Phoebe knew they would cry and cry more for Piper. It wouldn't be the same.

THE END

**_Now remember, I didn't write this. I'm just posting it. My friend wrote it. _**


End file.
